


The Wolf in Boys Clothing

by Ass_bab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Human, Hunters, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Small Towns, Were-Creatures, Wereboy, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Wolves, eventual gay, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ass_bab/pseuds/Ass_bab
Summary: Hunter wants nothing more but to be back home with his family after out of the blue he's force to stay with his grand parents in a strange town called philton. There he meets a strange blue eyed boy among many other strange people.





	1. Hunter

Chapter 1

Snow. Its white. It's cold. And I'm sick of it, yet here I am stood in the middle of a backyard full of it. Acres of snow. Trees covered in snow, rooves covered in snow, my coat, my hair, all covered in snow.  
" Don't go too far, hunter," I recalled my grandmother saying before I went outside, an annoyed glare painted on my face, she had given me a strange look as if i was going into war. I knew she was worried about a certain pack of wolves dragging me deep into the forest like they had did my mom when she was younger. And even though that was over twenty years ago, my grandmother was a skeptic of what my grandad had told her again and again.

There.Are.No.Wolves.

Something that I tend to believe.And even if there were, I wasn't the tallest boy ,but I was too big to be dragged into the woods. My train of thought is derailed by a loud sound in the distance. A howl, or something that sounded more like a roar or a scream than a howl, came from deeper in the forest.

I moved slowly toward the sound intrigued , terrified or both. I walked into the deeper into the wood away from the safety of the woods near my grandparents house ,following the agonizing groans into an opening in the trees. There was a person or at least I hope that it's a person lying there, covering his face as if were crying or in extreme pain. His clothes were torn,ragged, and covered in something red that i hope wasn't blood.  
Stared at him for a moment as he laid in the cold white snow, then, when I gathered enough courage, approached him slowly scared that he would run away for some reason.

He uncovers his face quickly looking in my direction. Had he heard me? I think to myself as I awkwardly stood there staring at the blue eyed boy as he stared back at me.His eyes felt cold and hungry as he stared me down .And as any rational person would do in this situation I speak to him.” W-what are you doing there?” I asked hiding behind a tree as I stared. The boy puts his arms behind his head with a sigh.” I should be asking the same.” He speaks! I think to myself slightly taken aback by the fact that he did speak.

He patted the snow beside him calling me to sit beside him.I guess, seeing that I've already broken the first rule of not talking to strangers, I might as well break the other ones as well. I slowly move from behind my tree and take a seat beside the strange blue eyed boy ,with ragged clothes and a questionable red substance on his torn garbs, bringing my knees up to my chest.”This is the best place to watch the snowfall.” He said looking up at the grey sky as he stuck out his tongue to catch one of the falling flakes. I look at him with a furrowed brow.” What's so good about snow?” He looks at me slightly taken aback combing a hand through his raven hair.” What’s so good about snow? You ask,” He says mockingly as he stands up twirling dramatically as frozen ice crystals fall onto his pale exposed skin.” It's everywhere.”  
“Well you could say the same about rain puddles after it rains.” I said looking up at the blue eyed boy as he playfully frowned.” Well you're just a debbie downer.”

“I’ve been called that from time to time.”

He smiles and laughs and I do the same. He stands there laughing with me for a good while. Then wipes a tear from an eye and crouches down.” You’re funny, a snow hater but still funny,” He said with a pain in his eyes as he gives me a sad smile.” Too bad you won’t remember me.”  
“Why’s tha-”

He got closer to my face startling me, he paused staring into me remembering my features scanning me.”Goodbye…” He whispered into my ear before I felt warm lips against my cold skin then the warmth quickly melted away as my vision fell away as well.

"Hunter, it's time for dinner."

I blink.

I was sprawled out on the snow from some reason with an indent in the snow beside me as if someone had been sitting there beside me. I sit up collecting myself, the weird thing is that I don’t remember laying down on the snow. If anything I would have avoided putting my backside anywhere near the cold, wet, flakes. Yet, here I am laying on my back side completely soaked.” Hunter!” I hear my grandma call once again from the porch."Be there in a sec."I yell back slightly unsure that she even heard me.I get up with a sigh as I wipe the snow off my pants and walk back up to the house."Hurry up, hunter. It's cold out here."Gran calls once more, resting her hand on her hip, tapping her foot in impatience.  
My grandma was what you would expect of her. She wore a white turtleneck with blue yoga pants, her black long curly locks with a few strands of silver peeking out, were kept in a bunch at the back of her head.  
Most people said that I resemble her more that my dad but I really didn't see it. I had brown hair, cut into a parted fringe that covers the left side of my face stopping right at my brown eyes that I shared with her. I didn’t think I looked like her but was a lot like her ,stubborn and impatient.

"Okay, Okay," I said walking into the house, taking in the cozy scent of homemade food. I take off my coat and shoes, still wet from the snow. My Grandma comes out of the kitchen looking at me with her hand on her hips again ."Go on and wash your hands," She said mixing a large pot.

Soup again.

I thought to myself. I never thought i could be sick of soup until i came to this place.It's been weeks since I've had anything solid other than bread and canned vegetables. I was pretty sure I was missing some key nutrients.

"Oh hunter you’re soaked.Go change." She told me as she scanned me through the archway .I stared at her awkwardly .”Hurry so we can eat.” She said pointing me in the direction of the stairs.”I told you it was a bad time to go outside.” She mutters under her breath even though I could still hear her loud and clear.  
  


"You can always eat without me." I whisper under my breath as I walked up the stair." What was that?"She asked." nothing, gran." I say defeatedly.

“Oh hunter before you change can you-”  
“Yeah ill get pa.” I said walking back down the stairs putting my boots back on. My grandma gave me that look again. She gave pa that look every time he went out as well. She stayed at home most of the time something that i could never do since i've only been here for five weeks and i'm going insane. It's been the same routine over and over all and everyday i could go through the day with my eyes closed.  
I walk out to the shed at the back of the house the cold nipping at my wet clothes. I knock on the door bundling up trying to catch some heat. Pa opens the door adjusting his glasses as if he didn't know who i was.” Gran says it's dinner time.” I said turning back towards the house.  
” Wait son.” He said as he turned back into his workshop.”Pa it's cold.” I said. “I know, i know but look at this.” he said showing me one of his wood sculptures. It was a wolf and a man, the man was holding the wolf at gunpoint and the wolf was baring his teeth as they stared each other down.” That's...impressive...pa,” I said as i stared at the piece slightly uncomfortable.” I umm have to go change pa so see you at dinner.” I said awkwardly turning toward the door.  
\--  
"So how was school this year?" Grandma asks taking a spoonful of soup."It was ok." I said stirring my soup and picking at my bread. We’ve had this type conversation at least twenty times before she goes on talking about the weather or the news. It always something like, do you miss your friends, sonny or was school fun for you this year and ten she goes on this tangent about when my mom was my age  
"It was ok? Well, aren't you excited for next year you're gonna be a 11th grader." She says with pure excitement ringing in her tone."I'm not..pumped in particular." I said staring down at my bowl of canned vegetables and tomato sauce with slight disgust.I could feel them both staring at me in confusion. They didn’t understand why the teenage boy that has barely left the house since he came here was “sad”. I didn’t blame them, I mean I don’t even understandY what i'm doing half the time." Umm hey, kiddo you wanna go ice skating tomorrow, get some fresh air, see the town. I think this old back still has a little something in it." Grandpa asks in an attempt to cheer me up.  
"Sure. umm, can I go up to my room?" I ask looking up from my cold bowl of soup.They nod almost in unison as I get up putting my food away. It's not that I don't like my grandparents or anything, I just hate this miserable city. I want to be back home even though it wasn't the best of places, I didn’t feel lonely there,I felt like I belonged. I knew I didn't belong in my grandparent's world. I can't blame them though, they haven’t had a teenager since the 90’s and they pretty much shut themselves from the outside world.  
I dropped down on the bed that used to belong to my mom it felt a bit weird seeing that my mom slept here for eighteen years and all the covers were disney princesses.I shake those thoughts out of my head and grab my phone from the dresser. It was pretty much useless, I had no one to call and even if I did ,there was no service. I hate this miserable city it doesn’t even have reliable wifi.

" Hunter? Hunter?" Grandma calls from downstairs.  
I sigh getting up off of the bed and walking down the steps. "What?" I ask stuffing my hands in my pockets." What? Is that how you talk to your grandmother now," She said putting her hands on her hips." I need you to wash the dishes."  
I sigh reluctantly taking the sponge and cleaning the plates. After a few minutes, she finally broke the silence." What are you upset about hunter?" I stop putting down the sponge." Nothing." I said as I rinsed the dishes off." There's has to be something hunter." She pushes on as she pauses sweeping the floor.  
"No gran, I'm ok." She looks at me with unsure eyes but then smiles sweetly trying to hide her concern. "Ok then." She said simply before going back to sweeping. Even though my grandma was a stubborn woman she knew when to lay off. That's what I loved about her, she understood when someone didn't want to talk.  
After that she was silent and I was silent.  
I wipe off the dishes and put them away." I'm going to sleep." I said running up the stairs, so she doesn't pin me with more tasks.  
\--  
I dream up something that doesn't feel like a dream but a scene outside my room. It mostly consists of one wolf with black fur and piercing blue eyes racing against the frosty landscape. He wasn't alone there were more. There was a gray wolf with specs of white littered upon its coat he stood in front of the pack obviously the leader, a brownish-orange she-wolf that stood beside the black one as if shielding him from danger. There were more in the pack but these were just a blur against the white landscape. The wolves stop running as the black and gray wolves face each other off. Growling and snarling at each other, barking neither one of them stepping down. The brown wolf steps in as if telling them to stop fighting. They keep snarling at each other but don't dare to touch each other. The orange wolf barked as if she was the voice of reason. The two wolves stopped the back and fourth of growls, barks and snarling. The dark wolf runs away from the pack followed by the other gray and brown wolf. The black wolf was faster and lost both the wolves in a matter of seconds in the opaque trees.  
Then everything in my dream went blank and I woke up in a cold sweat. Everything felt real, too real.


	2. Conan

"You broke a rule, Conan," Logan growled. He ran up to the cabin filled with untamed rage at me, and Sahana following closely behind." The boy didn’t even see anything" She said in my said defense as they entered the cabin." But he enchanted a human, now he can see him, us."

"But only when he's- close, Logan." Sahana said again in my defense. "That doesn't matter it can still hurt the pack and him."

 

I stayed silent as the two argued over me enchanting a human. I drifted off thinking about the brown haired boy that started this by walking  into the woods. He was the first human that i've talked to for a while." Conan?" He came back torn from the thoughts of the brown haired boy." Huh?"

"You have to handle this," Logan said in a serious tone. I looked at him completely confused. How am I gonna handle this if I couldn't control it in the first place? Sahana took hold of my hand with a squeeze." I'll take care of him just...just stay here." As she disappeared out the door into the cold.

Sahana came back into the house, a frown on her face. I hated seeing her frown." Conan..." She said silently as she sat down patting the seat beside her. I walk over and sit down with a sigh. We were going to talk. As in have a serious conversation, where she would try the best she could to be a mom. Which she was not." Conan... do you know who it was?" I shake my head looking down at the wooden floor. I could never meet her eye when she was serious. Never. She sighs and combs her hair back. "Do you remember anything about him?"

"Brown hair and eyes," I answered.

"Anything else? His scent?"

"No." I lied, I smelled his scent even over the dried blood but it was nothing memorable.

I finally looked up at her, she smiled sweetly."Ok," She said then went back to a small frown." You know...logan he-"

"Doesn't understand." I interrupted."Yeah." She said

"Sahana, can you stop trying to be a mom and go back to being my sister?" She smiled and laughed." Sure." She said before getting up and walking." It's getting late so you should go to bed soon, Conan." She said as she walked up the stairwell." Ew. I said stop trying to be my mom."

I look up at the ceiling blankly  logan’s word repeating over and over in my head .  _ You have to fix this. _

I repeat it to myself over and over again thinking about how I'm going to fix this or if there was anything to really fix. Sahana is worried too, which is rare. I can't sleep with all these things crowding my mind. I get out of bed. And look out my window. I met eyes with logan outside the window. He gave me a serious stare, like always, then ran into the woods. He was alway a mystery, a mystery that Sahana understood better than I ever could. I sit down on bed with a sigh unable to sleep.


	3. Hunter

Today I'm in a car with my grandad because as promised he was going to take me ice skating. I didn't want to go but I couldn't tell him. He would give me a lecture on how antisocial I was being and force me to go out anyway so this was a lose-lose situation. And sadly unlike my grandmother, he didn't know how to get off of anyone's case. He was stubborn but in contrast to me and my grandmother, he had all too much patience.

There were many people there, skating, snowball fighting, and sledding down the ditch." Here you go, hunter." He said handing me a pair of ice skates. I had never gone skating and even now I didn't want to." I don't really want to skate." I said as we walked down the ditch." Why?" He asked as we sat down on a bench as he put in his skates." I just don't."

"That's not a real answer."

He didn't know how to get off of people's case." Gramps please."

He stood up with a sigh." Ok, then," he said," but one day I'll get you on the ice." He walked off leaving me on the bench. I sat there for a while looking at all the people skating then I felt a set of eyes burning the back of my head.

I peered over the bench slightly, spotting a black-haired boy with blue eyes. He was the first person that looks remotely my age in almost a month. He wore a short trench coat, a hood, and a beanie over his raven black hair, the hood covering one eye with the other looking directly at me. He looked down at me with a daring smile. I accepted his dare and stood off up the bench." Are you gettin' out on the rink son?" My grandfather said as he walked over to the bench." Umm, I wanted to look around the town."

He gave me a look it wasn't a sad look but I felt his disappointment." Alright the be back by six."

"Okay," I said before I walked away. I felt my grandfather's eyes on my back but I ignore them to follow the blue-eyed stranger but he had disappeared. Mission failed. Even still, I walked into the town, since I was curious. I've been borderline kept captive in that house for over half the summer. The town was small but still big enough to get lost in, there were a lot of family-owned shops and restaurants. Lots of alleys and back roads as well

I stopped in front of one restaurant putting my face on the glass to see the inside. I guess I looked like a child even though I was on the verge of turning sixteen.

"I've never seen you around here?" I turned around seeing an aged woman say. She was taller than me by not that much and she talked with a new yorker's accent with her arms folded ." I've never seen you around here." I said in a mocking tone." Ha, we got a smart one here."

"Well, my parents told me not to talk to strangers ma'am."

"Well you're more of a stranger than me," She said." Who are you, stranger?" She put her hand on her hip waiting for an answer. I hesitate at the answer." Umm Hunter...Bane."

She had a look of terror on her face as if I had killed a baby cat right in front of her.

 

“Hmmm.” She said nodding as if she was reminding herself of something.” It's been lovely talking to you Mr. bane but I have a restaurant to run.” She said almost sprinting into her shop.” Wait, ma’am I-” The door slammed before I could get my sentence out.”I didn’t even get your name.” I said under my breath.  
I walk around town a little more until I was standing outside a small store that had caught my eye. I had assumed it may have been of some sort of club but when I stepped in I was surprised to find that it was, in fact, a record shop. It had other merchandise in a small bookstore and shirts pushed into a corner but for the most part, it was a record shop. I had never been in one, seeing as now every song that I needed was already on my phone but something about seeing the physical CDs made me want to go deeper into the store. I looked around to the low isle seeing old albums maybe older than my grandparents. There was classical music, music from the sixties, seventies, eighties and maybe even the fifties.

"I'll be there in a second." A woman's voice shouted from the back of the store.

My attention snaps to the counter where the voice came from. How did they hear me? I thought to myself. There was no bell on the door to alert them of new customers or did they hear my footsteps. I was confused about that. I walk up to the counter as a woman with light brown skin came out from the back of the store carrying two big boxes of what seemed to be full tapes. That seems pretty heavy I think to myself. She puts them down on the counter giving me a smile. I see her eyes were a pretty greenish, blue. An unusual color I think to myself again.

She wore a black collared shirt with a green long sleeve sweater over it. Her short brown hair was kept up in a high ponytail atop her head." What do ya need?" She asked cheerfully as she takes some tapes out of the box.

" Umm, I was just looking around." I said walking back around the store to the corner with books and clothes." Ok just ring the bell when you're ready to buy something." She said as she walked to the back of the store again.

I go over to a high bookshelf that was filled with all types of literature from thick novels to thin children's books. I trace over the binds taking out a few and reading up till I was bored with that certain book. I did this until I got bored of doing that.

I look back over to the counter no one was there. I tread over to the counter in boredom, ringing the bell over and over again like a five-year-old." I'll be right there."A voice said but it wasn't the women from before this was a male's voice. A boy comes out of the back a book in hand giving me a slightly intimidating look. 

The same boy from the rink. I stare at him as he stands behind the counter. I stare at him for a good while before he finally says.” Can I help you?”

“Where are all the people in this place?” I ask as I stare into his blue eyes.

” In hiding,” He says sarcastically as I roll my eyes.” Not many young families live here, so no younglings around here, its just full of old people.”

“Oh.” I said even though I made that guess weeks ago. We sat there silent. He looked like he was going to leave. I didn't want him to though.”New around here?” He asks as he leaned over on the counter putting his face in his palm.” Yeah, umm, kind of.” I said .” Umm but not for long.” I look off in thought.

” Well new not so new guy, welcome to the boring, dead-end town of Philton.” I smile, I guess the citizens of this town feel as miserable as I am. It was good to know that I wasn't suffering alone.”I should umm go.” He said turning back over to the storage room.” umm wait -” Just as I was trying to stall him from leaving, the front door of the store opened revealing an intimidating looking dark haired man with the same color eyes as the girl from before. The black haired boy looks over to him with a startled stare. They look straight at each other.”Stores closed.” The man Not even breaking away from his gaze.

”Umm, what?” I said as the man looked over at me with an intense stare.” I don’t like repeating myself.” He said, and I felt that it was time to leave, I peeked over to the raven-haired boy his head was down and his eyes were glued down at the floor. I moved past the scary looking man carefully as he gives me, scary, intense side stares, and out the door into the snow. I look up at the sky seeing that it was way darker than when I had first stepped into the record/bookstore. The streets were empty and the streetlights were dim, it was like I was in a horror movie. Despite all that I walk down the street my hands in my pocket not make them colder than they already are.

As I walk I realize that I've truly been alone and it felt good like a breath of fresh air. It felt good being away for a while then the eeriness of situation, anyone could jump out of nowhere and that would be the end of Hunter Bane.

Speaking of anyone coming out of nowhere I hear a loud rustle as I walk down the street and I start to walk a little faster as any reasonable person would do. Then the rustles turn to footsteps getting faster and faster as move along.” Hunter?” I look back seeing that my grandpa was walking behind me.” Where‘ave you been? I've been lookin’ all over town for ya.”

“Around town.” I said giving him a sheepish smile.” haha well let's get home I'm sure we’re late for dinner.” He said pushing me on toward the parking lot. The entire way home we were silent. My grandad had this weird smile on his face the entire ride home. I looked out the window making faces on the frosted glass.

Dinner was silent as well, it felt like my grandparents weren’t even trying anymore. And I wasn’t either. I watch them speak to each other and they seem so natural.” I'm going to sleep.” I said getting up from the table not even putting away my plate. 

I felt both of them watching me but I didn't care. I needed to get out even if was only for a minute.

 

I hear them talking from the dinner table through these old thin walls. Probably about me or just politics or whatever old people talk about. Today felt like the same as yesterday felt like the day before, and it was starting to get more and more of a bore. I stare out of the window almost longingly looking for some sort of entertainment but all I see is the forest of thin trees. As I look harder into the woods, I start to see a dog like a figure in the darkness. I feel its eyes lock onto me as I stare out onto the dark forest. Its figure was broad and big, from my window I could see it snarl and then run back into the forest. That couldn't have been a dog or a wolf, sooo what is is?


	4. Hunter

“Where is all this going?” I asked carrying a large log to my grandads truck.

“To town.” He said shutting the tailgate, before hopping into the truck.

“Why am I going? Aren’t I supposed to keep gran company?” I asked climbing into the truck with him.

“ Well your grandmother and I think that it’s better for you to get a little fresh air.” He started the car and we were both silent for the rest of the trip to town. He seemed nervous about something since he was licking his lips, nervously and looking over to me as if he wanted to tell me something but I ignored him and made faces in the window. I was getting kinda good at it, and I was a pretty good pass time.

“This your grandson?” The craftsman said as we unloaded the logs for him. He spoke to my grandfather so casually, I could tell that they've been friends for a long time.

“ Yeah, hasn’t he grown, greg?” 

“I barely recognized him,” He said with a friendly chuckle as he bends down to my height. His sweaty balding head shining in the somber sunlight. He wore a dark turtleneck, with a light jacket pulled over it. The balding man squinted at me under his silver, circular glasses.”How old are you now, little hunter?” He said in a patronizing manner, giving me a crooked smile revealing his crooked, darkened teeth. He seemed kind but he made me very uncomfortable, not unbearably uncomfortable but like backing away slightly uncomfortable.

“15.”

“Oh he’s right on the brink. Last time I saw you you’er yay high,” He said holding his hand down lower, his mouth moving like he was chewing something.” Haven't really grown much since then have ya.” He laughs, he has a really strange laugh, almost evil. I unload my last log and the craftsman, greg, gave me 50 bucks. Pretty sweet but i still thought that he was creepy.

“Grandpa? Can I go around town?” I ask as he unloads his last log. 

“Im sure greg has a few more things for you to do kiddo.”

“Please.” I begged, not wanting to spend another second here.

“Come on, Clive we have a bit to talk about why not let the boy do a little adventuring.” Greg said as he rubbed sweat from his bald head.”We were doing the same at his age.” He said turning to me and winking before turning back to my grandpa. My grandpa had a conflicted look on his face as he gazed at Mr Greg.

“Ok you can go but when I call you, you have to get here as fast as-”

“Ok gramps.” I said as I ran off into the town. Just as I walked onto the main road, I saw the black hair boy from the shop walking across the street in the same coat and hat as yesterday. He walked slowly like he was thinking about something really hard. I walk over to him and not knowing what to say I simply say.”Hi.”

He halfway turns around, confused at first, but then he smiles. “ Not so new guy,” He said, taking out an earphone. “ ummm… sorry about yesterday my...umm...brother, well don't worry about that how are you?”

I was silent for a moment, making an awkward silence.” Good…” I said slowly as I looked at him.

We were stuck at another awkward silence here in the snow. He looked like if he had to go but once again I didn’t want him to.

“Hey, I never got your name.” He said fully turning towards me. 

“Hunter.” I said awkwardly holding out a hand.

“ Im Conan.” He grabbed my hand firmly and shook it before letting go with a smile. “Umm i was just gonna go on a walk you wanna come?”

I barely knew him but I was dying to kill the awkward energy between us. I quickly nod and we continue to walk down the street. It felt like there were grasshoppers in my throat and a cat clawing at my tongue as we walked down a path leading to a small forest. I couldn’t as a single word to him even though I wanted to say so much.

“So where are you from, Hunter?” He said as we entered the forest and started to trek up a shallow hill.

“Cali.” 

“I bet you're used to a busy city and this quiet town is strange to you.” He pushes away some branches like he's done this before, like he's done this alot.

“ Yeah.” I said simply.

“How you like it here?” He said hopping over a ditch in the path.”Watch your step its slippery.”

I jump over the ditch, silently commending myself for my bravery.”It's cool. Lots of ummm trees and snow.”I said but really it wasn't cool. It was no bueno, pas mal, boring. I wanted to tell him all the ways that my summer was going terribly. I also didn't want to keep him here all night listing them all. He looks back at me his brows furrowing at my answer.

“Cool huh?” He said turning back around as we walk deeper into the forest.”Not a common adjective used to describe this place.”

“ Well it's also kinda strange.” He sits on a large rock at the base of a tree and pats the spot beside it commanding me to sit there and I do..“My grandparents are really strange too.”

He turns straddling the on the rock and rests his head on his fist and looks up at me.”Why do you say?”

“Well, it seems like their afraid of everything, we'll my grandma anyway but my pa is a little...eh.”

“Sounds like my brother, he rarely comes down here unless he really needs to. Other than that he stays in our cabin in mountains-” He pauses and looks away from me like he’s said something he shouldn't have.

“I should go.” He stood up and started walking deeper into the forest.

“Wait… we’ve barely...” I said grabbing his hand which was hot to the touch, abnormally hot. He satched away his hand and held it. His eyes looked like they shifted to a paler blue. He was breathing like he had just ran half a marathon.

“C-conan?” I said looking into his strange pale blue eyes.

“You should stay away from me… for a while.” He said between breaths.

“What?” He turned away and runs deeper into the forest leaving me on the path. I couldn't dream of following him, he was way too fast. He was like a graceful deer and had become one with the forest before i'd even process what was going on. I blink hard, sitting back down on the rock, still trying to figure out what I did to make him angry. What did I do to him? Did I make him mad? Did I say something that shouldn't have? The absence of answers was driving me crazy. Will he come back? Should I go? I look around the forest and all i see is trees and snow. The presence of white and green was hypnotizing, the feeling of loneliness was welling up inside me.

It reminded me of snow days on the coast, even though it rarely ever did snow. I remember small magical forests in the city, rumbled by the big bustling scary streets. I miss home so much. I've never felt this alone, this vulnerable. 

“Can we go home?” I ask gramps, his bushy peppered brows furrowing in confusion. It had only been about an hour since I had so gleefully ran from his sight to explore the town. Sadly I didn't do too much exploring and more sitting on a rock in a forest.

“Something happen kiddo?”

“I just wanna go home.” 

“ Well there's a little you-”

“I wanna go home grandpa! my real home, when can i go back?” I said almost yelling almost crying.

“What do you mean, Hunter-”

“You know exactly what i mean gramps! When can i go back home with my mom and my dad and my friends?When can I leave this dump?” He didn't speak at all and I couldn't look at him but I felt that he was angry or just really shocked.

“You don’t like it here with us?”

“It the same thing everyday, and...im...just... I can't see how mom could stay here with you guys...I can see why she left.”I look up at him with a fire in my eye, a fire that is put out as soon as I look him in the eye. My eyes were a fire, his eyes were the sun. I could see within a few seconds that he was angry at me, like I had pulled a supporting beam out from his house of cards and everything had come tumbling down. Before I knew it I was banished to my room never to be heard from until I was summoned by one of them. What could have easily been a moment of understanding, turned into a moment of grounding. It gave me loads of time to reflect and be in my mind, i had plenty of time to think about what hobbies but those things are pretty boring.I look out my window into the dense trees and the milky white ground, for something that would be remotely entertaining but i don't find anything interesting until my eyes land on a dark figure. It was standing on all fours baring its fangs, way to large for a dog or a wolf but that's what it seemed to be.Its eyes shined a pale, icy blue up at me striking me with fear as it looked up at me.

That's enough looking at the trees i think as I close the curtains and turned my attention to the rest of the room. I realised that I've been here for a while yet I've never explored it. Even though it was the only window I had to my mom's past

I look through the dressers that i've dared to touch since I got here, gliding my hands over the old, dusty, fabric in the drawers. I realized that my mom didn't take her clothes when she left, how weird.I run my fingers over her old box jewelry until i end up at a small secret compartment and open it to find a ring with a crest on it attached to a chain. I study the rings crest which was a wolf with an arrow going through it. The wolf was carved out of a green jewel and the arrow going through it was golden. It was a beautiful ring and im surprised that she didn't take it with her.

“Hunter, hunter come down here!.” My grandma calls from the bottom of the stairs.. Once im down there I see her wrap her pink scarf around her neck and my grandpa putting on his boots.

“Hunt- oh there you are.” She turns to me with a sigh.” Me and your grandpa have some things to do and we’ll be back soon.”

“What kind of things?”

“ Last time I checked we don’t have to tell you, now just know that there are leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry and if there's an emergency call this number.”

She hands me a slip of paper with a number on it.” Who is it?”

“Don’t worry about that, ok we may not be back for a couple of days or so, but don’t get any bright ideas. No. Girls. Hunter, got it.”

“What girls am I gonna even invite?” I say under my breath.

“What was that young man?”

“Nothing.”

“Ok, i don't want you opening doors for anybody young man, got it.” She said putting her hand on her hip as grandpa opened the front door.

“Yes.”

“What was that?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ok.” she slides on her gloves and walks outside with grandpa and I follow them to the truck.

“Your punishment is postponed for now. But you’re not allowed to leave this house.If there's an emergency I want you to call that number and hide.” My grandpa says as he enters the truck and cranks it up.Grandma hops into the truck and takes my hand giving it a squeeze. She looked down at me with her glossy eyes.

“I love you kid.” She said as she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. 

“I love you too.” I grumbled.

I wave them off as they drive away from the house. I turn around to walk back into the house because the cold is killing me but I hear a distant howl in the distance. I look towards the woods to see a full moon sparkling over the clouds.

“Huh…” I bundle into my shirt as I hear rattling in the trees.

“Anyone there?” I ask as I back away from the woods so that whatever was in it couldn’t lunge at me.” Hello?”

The rattling stops and something or should I say someone comes out of the woods. They limp out of the woods and tumble over once they’re out.

“ Are you ok?” I ask as I run over to them and help them off the snow only to see that it’s someone I know.

“C-conan?” I noticed that there were cuts on his cheek and arms and he was bleeding but it was nothing a med kit couldn’t fix from what I saw in the dark but his leg looked really bad. His clothes were torn to shreds and barely covered his frame and he was burning hot. I wrap his arm around my neck and we stumble into the house.I lay him on the couch and run to grab the med kit and something for his fever. He writhes around on the couch like he’s in pain so I also get some pain pills.

“Hu-h-hunter…?” He said, his eyes fluttering open and his blue irises rolling in my direction as I sat everything down on the coffee table.

“ You’re ok, you’re ok?” I said as I put a cold towel on his forehead. He flinched as the cloth touched his forehead and then he calmed down and licked his parched lips.

“W..water..pl...please…” He said, trying to sit himself up.

“No, no, no, you stay put and i’ll get you some water.” I slide into the kitchen and pour conan a glass of water as fast as I could manage, in the fear that he would disappear if I wasn't fast enough. He was right where I had left him and he managed to sit himself up on the couch. I handed him the cup of water along with a pain pill and he ignored the pill and gulped down the water fast. We sat there in silence for a moment as he studied the glass.

“Soooo....” I said breaking the silence. He looked over to me as if he’d just noticed me for some reason.” What happened to you?”

“I...was chased.” He had a light smile on his face as his eyes went back to the cup.

“By who?” I asked, untwisting the peroxide and getting the bandages out of the first aid box.

“T-thats not necessary i heal like a cockroach.” He said raising his hands in protest and looking at me with fear in his eyes.

“But your cuts and your leg.”

“I don’t like peroxide or alcohol.”

“ It’ll just sting a little.”

“That's what they always say but then it hurts like all hell.”

A smile creeps onto both of our faces and the we burst out laughing.

“Ill just bandage you up.” I said as I put away the peroxide and instead just put bandages on his scars and leg. I take a deep breath and take a seat beside him on the couch.

“So who was chasing you?” 

“Honestly...I don’t know who would be chasing anyone at this hour.” He said but it sounded like a lie. I didn't want to push him on though.“I should get going.” He says as he slowly sits up in an attempt to get off the couch.

“What? No!” I said gently pushing him back down onto the couch .”You’re not going anywhere dude.”

“What why?”

“I dont know what kind of superhuman you are but you not going anywhere. I mean your clothes are torn to shreds, you have a burning fever, and your leg could be like broken. You should call you parents or like your brother-”

“I can’t do that…” He said with his head held low. I sigh deeply raking a hand through my dark brown hairs.

“Look...just stay the night and then we’ll call someone to get you in the morning...ok conan.” I said trying to look him in the eye.

 

“Alright,” He said with a defeated look on his face. 

“So umm this will be hard to ask but umm…” I look at his furrowed brows.” Why were you in the woods at this hour...I mean shouldn’t you be like sleeping?”

“ Walk…”

“And then people were just chasing you?”

“Yes with guns….I.. shouldn’t have said that.”

“”What?Why with guns!?”

“I...don’t know! You should ask them that!”

“But...whats with the tattered clothes?And the cuts and your fever?”

“Ummm sharp wood…? I don’t know it will take some time to process all of that.”

“Oh… yeah you should get some rest. I mean a bunch of dude just chased you through the forest so that would be a lot to take in.” I stand up off of the couch and hand him the change of clothes.

“These may be a bit big on you but I think you’ll be fine and i’ll be up stairs if you need anything.”

“Ok thanks...” He said sounding dejected. I put the clothes down on the coffee table and sit beside him again, and put my hand on where i think his knee is.

“You really ok?”

“No not really but you’re just so nice.”

“I mean who wouldn't help you when you're like this?”  
I look over to him and he's just staring at me. His blue eyes turning lighter and colder as he gazed at me.

“W-what is it?”

He grabs my face and pulls me closer connecting our lips quickly. My eyes widen in shock and i push him back immediately.

“W-what was that about?” I said, standing up off the couch and wiping my mouth. For some reason he looked just as surprised at me like i was the one that smooched him.

“I-im sorry i-i just-”He stuttered his face as red as mine probably was.

“No its ummm fine just don’t umm do that again.”I said fidgeting with my fingers, and looking down at the floor. We both refused to look at eachother.

“i-”

“I-im going to bed see ya.” I said, heading up the stairs into ‘my room’ leaving conan down stairs,alone. I close the door and put my back against it, sliding down the wood.

I touch my lips with trying to get the memory out of my mind but...it was my first kiss.It was my first kiss and it was from a guy… he kissed me. A guy kissed me.

I felt like a teenage girl which is kinda off putting considering that i'm a teenage boy. But i didn't feel disgusted or anything i mean technically it doesn't count right?

I shake these thoughts out of my head and crawl to the bed.

Sleep.

Sleep, would help me forget right.


	5. Conan

I need to leave. That was Conan's first thought as the brown-haired boy, hunter, led him into the house. What if I turn? That thought was throbbing in his head as they entered the threshold. His mind was hazy slipping between logic and desire. But thankfully logic was winning the battle. Hunter lays me down on the couch and my body writhes in spasms of pain. He wants to get out but I won't let him I can’t.

 

Why didn't it work? Conan thought as he laid in the sectional. His leg was nearly healed and the cuts had already faded.

He kissed hunter yet his enchantment didn't work on him. Was the kiss not direct did he do something wrong. He didn't have time to think of those things, instead, he should be more worried about getting out of here. Conan knew he couldn't stay here. He could get hunter hurt or worse and it was dangerous for him to even be here.

Those hunters that were chasing him could care less that there was a human boy here. They’d maybe even kill him or worse. But how was Conan going to leave without sparking suspicion from the boy upstairs? How was he supposed to get away with this without the convenience of taking away his memories of him?

He couldn't call on Logan because he would if he did he’d be in a coffin, he couldn't call Sahana because he’d never hear the end of it. The most he could do was to just leave to keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: first story ive posted here hope you likey.)


End file.
